disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1989
]] '']] opens.]] '']] at Disneyland.]] Theatrical releases Feature Films *March 17 - ''The Rescuers (re-release) *April 14 - Disorganized Crime *June 23 - Honey, I Shrunk the Kids *July 14 - Peter Pan (re-release) *August 18 - Cheetah *November 17 - The Little Mermaid Shorts *June 23 - Tummy Trouble Television * March 4 - Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers officially premieres on the Disney Channel. It would begin airing in syndication in September. * A new version of the Mickey Mouse Club debuts on the Disney Channel. This third version would give popularity and the start of stardom to Britney Spears, Christina Agulera, Justin Timberlake, Keri Russell, JC Chasez and Ryan Gosling, among others. Video games *September - DuckTales and ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' for NES Comics *''Roger Rabbit: The Resurrection of Doom'' Home video releases *September 8 ** The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (3 VHS) *September 28 ** Bambi ** DuckTales: Duck to the Future, Lost World Wanderers, Accidental Adventures, and Seafaring Sailors ** Chip N Dale Rescue Rangers Double Trouble, CrimeBusters and Undercover Critters ** Dumbo (re-issue) ** The Sword in the Stone (re-issue) *October 12 ** Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Mickey & The Gang and Nuts About Chip 'n Dale ** Walt Disney Mini Classics: Ben and Me and Bongo ** Disney Sing Along Songs: Fun with Music ** Bedknobs and Broomsticks ** The Boatniks ** Who Framed Roger Rabbit Theme parks *May 1 - Disney-MGM Studios (now known as Disney's Hollywood Studios), the third theme park at the Walt Disney World Resort, opens. Pleasure Island also opens at Walt Disney World. *June 1 - Typhoon Lagoon opens at Walt Disney World. *July 12 - Star Tours opens at Tokyo Disneyland. *July 17 - Splash Mountain opens at Disneyland. *October 30 - Wonders of Life opens at EPCOT Center. *December 15 - Star Tours opens at Disney-MGM Studios. People Births *February 16 - Elizabeth Olsen (actress and singer) *February 21 - Corbin Bleu (actor) *February 28 - Angelababy (Hong Kong voice actress) *March 5 - Sterling Knight (actor and singer), Jake Lloyd (actor) *March 25 - Alyson Michalka (actress and singer) *April 5 - Lily James (actress) *May 29 - Brandon Mychal Smith (actor, comedian, singer, dancer and rapper) *June 14 - Lucy Hale (actress and singer) *July 11 - David Henrie (actor) *July 21 - Juno Temple (English actress) *July 25 - Andrew Caldwell (film and television actor) *August 10 - Brenton Thwaites (actor) *August 15 - Joe Jonas (actor and singer) *August 21 - Hayden Panettiere (voice actress) *October 1 - Brie Larson (actress and singer) *October 5 - Kenshō Ono (Japanese actor and voice actor) *October 14 - Mia Wasikowska (actress) *December 13 - Taylor Swift (singer and actress) Deaths *February 5 - Joe Raposo (composer, songwriter, pianist, television writer and lyricist) *April 24 - Clyde Geronimi (animation director) *April 30-May 6 - Guy Williams (actor and fashion model) *May 20 - Gilda Radner (comedienne and actress) *July 3 - Jim Backus (radio, television, film and voice actor) *July 9 - Ben Wright (actor) *July 10 - Mel Blanc (voice actor) *August 4 - Paul Murry (cartoonist and comics artist) *August 27 - Bill Shirley (voice actor) *October 6 - Bette Davis (film, television and theatre actress) *October 12 - Jay Ward (animator) *Robert Jani (creative director) Character debuts *March 19 - Gadget Hackwrech, Monterey Jack, Zipper the Fly, Aldrin Klordane, Fat Cat and his henchmen *March 26 - Fenton Crackshell/Gizmoduck and his mom *June 23 - Wayne Szalinski and his family *November 17 - Ariel, Prince Eric, Sebastian, Flounder, Scuttle, King Triton, Ursula, Flotsam and Jetsam, Glut the Shark, Chef Louis, Grimsby, and Carlotta In fiction *(exact date unknown) - Kevin Flynn disappears. (Tron: Legacy) 1989